A page from my diary
by of-with-the-wind
Summary: Actually it is my first story. it is like a diary entry. i hope you like it and give me encouraging reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story. a short story. It is more like a diary entry if you read it. As it is my first story so i would like some encouraging reviews so i can happily continue.

* * *

><p>It was my first day in raimon junior high. It was smaller than my previous school. But i hoped i would like it as my mother says. I stood there facing the class introducing me. Then loads of questions popped in. some asked -" are your hobbies?''do you like music?' but the most irritating question i heard was from a dumb looking boy , wearing a orange band on his head which made him look even more dumb like.<p>

I never loved football. Not because that I didn't find it interesting, but because I never understood the game. 'Quite silly! If you ask me.' Two teams going on for 90 mins just to kick the ball into a giant net. "90 freaking minutes! Are you kidding me?" In that time I can read through an interesting book, instead! The tactics of running around a ball all over the field like a dumb is surely something that is beyond my thinking.

"I will never play this game ….ever!" I quoted with much confidence in a shrilled voice in front of the entire class. Our teacher stood there considering my loud statement. few looked at me disbelievingly, as if i have said some thing they didn't want to hear. Everyone started to prattle and soon the class was overtaken with murmur and ruckus of conversing class. There rose an audible chaos that was rising by the minute and the teacher couldn't help but stood there waiting.

40 percent of the class comprised of kids who were sport lovers. They preferred activities over studies. Others, including me were not good at anything that was sports. So ME; along with 15 other friends never really tried. We were better watching TV's and read through the evening, or better still finish up homework if it was due the next day.

My father tried imposing his trophies and many of his awards on me. I was of a disappointment for him. He even gifted me with a football on my birthday. That round globe thing looked very much like a panda to me! "so surely!" with the oddly looking white and black color on it. My father thought, gifting it would at least make me try the sport. I kept the packaging on the gift wrapped ball with a card that read – 'To, our daughter. From, mum & dad. "Happy Birthday"' – as it is, and placed it on my study table as though it was some sort of a showcased item.

One day, my neighbors came to our house fr dinner. I recognized one of them - the dumb looking classmate of mine. I never knew he was my neighbor. We were in my room . He kept near the window in my room all through the while he was there. His back was facing me. In between he spoke of something, I cared less! My room had a view of the playground, he noticed; "Don't you go out to play?" he faced me while asking. Then he held his look at me for a while. Maybe he was expecting an answer or two. Maybe! "umm …what?" I asked. The comic book in my hand, which was his, was more interesting. "No!" I answered as quickly as I could. On that, he rolled his eyes and fixed them on the football that was placed on my study table. "Whose is that?" he asked excitedly. "Mine!" …He reached for it. As he moved away from the window towards the table the room brightened up a little. He took apart the packaging and bounced it all over the place. "Come let's go. We'll play outside with this!" I nodded. He took my unsaid "No" for I think a, "yes," and went away dribbling the ball. I resisted after his back "oye!" but he willed away without stopping. It was my gift! so I followed soon, right after him! The comic book was left on the bed.

I had no idea what had to be done standing there in middle of the open ground. I just stood there motionless looking at this fellow as he played happily with the ball that was mine. It was being dribbled at his feet. He gave me a look of, "want to play?" and kicked the ball in my direction. I was new and didn't know what or how to stop it. So I just fumbled catching, while I ran behind the ball grasping it by both of my hands. I kept on holding it like a trophy, when; "Kick it at me ..will you?" he screamed from across the ground. Not sure, but most of them were watching (so I thought) me and placed the ball near my feet and kicked it as hard as I could. But obviously it was a bad kick! I nearly missed the intended angle and the ball was directed and went straight hitting the girl standing left in front of me. "hey'zz!" she screamed giving me an angered look. "opps ..sorry!" I almost hid my face by immediately turning in the opposite direction.

Watching us two with a football on the ground other around us gathered in. "Can we also play?" they asked. I looked at my neighbor as if he was to answer to that one. Yeah sure." He said. Everyone quickly got into 2 teams. A team of 4 boys was formed. It was ours – 'me, the neighbor and two others. The girl was in the other team. I was almost scared by that thought but I stood my ground. The goal post was constructed using our shoes on two opposite ends of the ground. I didn't know the rules then, but watching others and running just for the sake of keeping up in the game, I quickly learned. I didn't earn any goal though; I tried and messed up pretty badly. The girl actually turned out to be quite a tough player among all us . She scored some super goals for her team. The day was getting dark and everyone was already tired. So the final score was 12-9, and the girls' team won.

To my own surprise I did enjoy the sweat and mud experience. The game was over and I took the ball, dusted my clothes and walked with an unusual enthusiasm. I dribbled the ball all the way to my place, went and stood in front of the door. Mum on opening the door was surprised seeing me and the dumb boy all muddy and soaked in sweat. For a moment her face was full of surprise, stared, but sooner than expected, she smiled and ordered; "Remove those shoes here kids! I don't want mud in my house." I ran inside, hopping all the way through into the bathroom.

From that day onwards, I started to like playing football. "I love this game now!" I even practice it in my room sometimes and also have learned how to balance the ball on my head. i have even joined the soccer club. The only thing that I need to ask for, is my dad the permission for watching the FIFA world cup matches. They are being aired late in the night and I sadly am not allowed to watch TV after 10! "Hmph!


	2. Chapter 2 : endou mamoru's diary

It is a short one . I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

Like always my arithmetic lessons went really bad. Except that everything went fine.

Today I will talk about my most embarrassing moment . It goes like this-

Even thou my mother said "Mamoru study your tables thoroughly" I found it difficult. Not only me, me many of my fellow buddies find it difficult, mind bending.(exept for some nerds). Our exams were nearing and our arithmetic teacher had declared that the tables were the part of the syllabus too.

"Man! You are soooo mean!" though I kept this thought to myself, I had the feeling that others were under going the same feeling.

I thought it would be wise to follow my mother's advice, and started studding it everyday. Slowly and steadly, it started becoming easy for me to understand and memorize it. But I couldn't memorize 6 times 9(6 X 9). I tried all the tactics to memorize it. But no use.

I consulted my dear mom for help. She advised "dear! It seems you cannot memorize 6 times 9. Don't worry. Play with your toys and call them 54."

"call my toys 54! Weird." Really weird. I picked up my soccer ball a went outside to play with it.

Calling soccer 54 was not an easy task. For a long time thought I was playing with 54. but it was of no use. No matter what, I was playing with soccer not 54. However I managed to learn it.

The next day:

Our teacher decided to take a revision test on tables. He started asking every one , one-by-one. Then asked a boy sitting in front of me "what is 6 times 9?" he answered 55. I don't know why I found it funny and laughed out. The teacher gave me a quick stare and asked "so young man. Do you know the answer?"

I nodded (a big mistake) and said- **6 times 9 is SOCCER!**


End file.
